


Love

by Crowleyskitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression, F/M, Self-Harm, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleyskitten/pseuds/Crowleyskitten
Summary: A short Gabriel/reader self harm fic. DONT READ IF EASILY TRIGGERED!





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> DONT READ IF EASILY TRIGGERED! There is self harm mentioned in this fic.

“Hey babygirl?” Gabriel called from the bedroom as I was washing the dishes in our flat in London. 

I heard him walk in and turned to look at him, my face going white as I saw what was in his hands. 

“Are you going to explain to me why there’s fresh blood on this towel or am I gonna have to read your mind, Y/N?” He asked softly, holding up the yellow towel with my blood on it that I thought I had hid. 

“I got a nosebleed. It’s nothing. Give it here so I can clean it. “ I tried, knowing that it wasn’t gonna work. 

He motioned for us to sit down and I knew he wasn’t going to let this go. 

I started shaking, bouncing my leg up and down. 

Gabe gave me a disappointed look that made me cringe and shrink into myself. “The truth, Y/N.” 

I froze. 

“Babygirl, whatever it is, you can tell me. I’m your soulmate.” He spoke softly as if talking to a wild animal. 

“I cut. I know it’s bad, and I should stop, and all that shit, but by your father, does it help! I know I should have told you, but I’m terrified you’ll leave like everyone else! Is that what you want to hear?!”

I looked at my feet, too afraid to look at Gabriel. 

Silence, then the scraping sound of a chair being moved as gabriel stood up. I prepared myself for him leaving and never coming back, just like everyone else that’s ever known or found out about my self harm did. 

Then I felt his arms wrap around me, and I finally broke down. All the anger; in myself, in my life, my sadness, it all came out as I sobbed violently in his arms. 

“I’m so sorry baby girl. You’ve been alone for so long and had no one to rely on and I forget that. But not anymore. I’m here baby. I’m not going anywhere. I swear. “ Gabriel whispered in my ear, gently rocking me back and forth to comfort me. At his words, I just sobbed harder. 

“I love you so much Y/N. You e been so brave, my beautiful girl. Don’t ever forget that I’m here for you though. I can’t lose you, baby girl. I’m not asking you to stop, just...before you do anything, call for me. I will always answer you. I love you, angel.” 

FIN


End file.
